Zell's proposal
by Queen Luana
Summary: SS Jentl, this is to you sweety! Others can read this as well, of course. Read and review, Jentl darling! x Luana


**The Proposal

* * *

**

**Queen Luana:** This is actually a fic to tease my good buddy SS Jentl a bit. I know she's in love with Zell from FFVIII so, SS Jentl, darling, this is to you! ;)

(The characters playing in this story are characters from FFVIII and are from Squaresoft, not me)

Somebody knocked with loud fists on the door of our dormitory. « JENTL ! » Selphie... « JENTL ! COME LOOK AT THIS ! » « I'm coming, I'm coming... » I groaned, rising from the bed and rubbing my eyes. I looked at my alarm clock. 7.48 AM... I laid myself down again. She kept on knocking as if she wanted to break my door. « JENTLLLLLL ! » she screamed. « WHAT ? » I shouted, a slight anger in my voice. Selphie had always been a good friend, from the day she transferred from Tribia to Balamb. She still was a good friend. But man, if there was one thing i couldn't stand it would be... « GET UUUUUP ! » « I'M STILL SLEEPING ! » « IT'S ZELL ! » I ripped the door open. « WHAT ? » I shouted straight at her face. « It ain't 8 AM yet, you know I need my sleep and so do other people... » « Girl ! » The young girl laughed grabbing my shoulders. Her brown eyes flickered. "The entire garden is awake, you're the only one who slept through Zell's announcement. » « Zell ? » She laughed and patted me on the shoulder. « He cried you had to wake up through the intercom, he woke everyone up. Garden is one big cloud of grumpy people. » I rubbed through my eyes ones more. Oh Zell... « Get changed, he needs to tell you something. »

She waited at the door while I slowly pulled my clothes on.It took me 5 minutes to realise I was trying to pull my pants over my head. Selphie almost dragged me through the halls. I yawned several times and longed for my bed, still I was too curious for what Zell had to say.

Zell had always been the surprising type. The biggest surprise of course was when he asked me out, cheeks as red as tomatoes. How I laughed at it but accepted. How he first kissed me in the secret area (the greatest surprise was him being such a great kisser). And last but not least, my 18th birthday, which we had celebrated last month. First showing up two hours late for the birthday party and then pushing a little chokobo in my hands. Oh how I adored chocobo's ! « You can't really ride it yet, but in some time when it's grown you will, » he told me with that great smile upon his face. And not to mention the little scarf he had swung around its neck which made him more adorable. For your information, we were a couple. A great couple. Not as famous and beloved as dear Squall and Rinoa, but still. Our love was true, that's all that mattered. Indeed, entire Garden was grumpy. Everyone, some still in their pyjamas and I think I even saw a guy in his underwear, were standing near the lift shouting and swinging their fists in rage. "Excuse me, lucky girl coming through, make way!" Selphie said, giggling loudly as she pulled me through the group. "Stand here!" she demanded holding me in my place at the very front of the group. "Selphie, what is- GAAH!" I saw Zell standing on the bridge on the second floor. Different. He wore a tuxido! The last thing I could've imagined was Zell wearing a tuxido. Although it was hanging loose around his shoulders making me think it was one size too big, he looked rather dashing. He waved as soon as he spotted me, I waved back with a shy blush on the cheeks. He raised his hand and now I saw he was holding a microphone. "Excuse me..." he stumbled nervously. "Ahem – Excuse me! HEY! KEEP YOUR TRAPS SHUT!" The bunch of people turned silent as if someone casted a spell on them. He cleared his throat and inhaled deeply before finally starting: "H-Hello, everyone... I am Zell Dincht and I would like to say something." He blinked at me. "To Jentl." I started biting my nails. What was he planning? Selphie hopped up and down, apparently as nervous as me. He breathed in deeply and laughed quietly when he started. His words were the most wonderful I ever heard:

"To Jentl,

It's seemed like yesterday,

You first dated me

First so far away,

Now so close to me."

He smirked again and continued:

"Your smiles are like a dream;

Your tears as a cutting knife.

So simple, yet so clean,

Jentl,

Please, be my wife."

Gasps of amazement and joy crept through the audiance. I stunned. Was he proposing? Was he asking me to be his wife? Jentl Dincht! Pushing everyone that stood in my way aside I forced my way to the lift, Selphie pushing me forward by my back. I pressed the button until my thumb cramped up. It took just a few moments, while ages passed by in my mind, then I found myself in his arms, kissing him softly on the mouth. Below me I heard cheering and applause, here andthere some laughter, but I didn't care. I was Jentl Dincht to be, and it felt great!


End file.
